Tout droit
by Nigamiestmajeure
Summary: [One-Shot post-finale saison2] Ce qui arriva au tueur d'Unknown Movies... et à un personnage au bonnet de panda...


"Y'a rien là-bas, rien d'intéressant."

Si tu savais mon pauvre. Si tu savais ce qu'il y avait là-bas.

Le tueur à la capuche bleue ruminait dans sa voiture blanche, sa cicatrice sur la joue droite le lançant encore. Ses doigts serraient le volant qu'il tenait comme si sa vie en dépendait, tandis que ses lèvres étaient fermées et que ses dents mordaient sa joue gauche.

Rien là-bas. Si seulement.

La route était longue, droite, et n'était entourée que de champs. Il avait l'impression d'être seul au monde, de partir à la poursuite de l'horizon. D'aller tout droit jusqu'à la fin du monde. Sauf que... sauf que non. Devant ses yeux défilait le paysage, vide, calme et plat. Mais dans sa tête, rien n'était aussi calme. Dans sa tête défilaient des images, des visages. Des gens morts par sa faute. Et de LUI.

Une odeur de sang lui remonta au nez. Merde, il aurait dû la laver cette chemise. Peut-être aussi ce sweat ? Non. Ca aurait été perdre SON parfum. Un parfum de terre, de poussière, de poudre... Il ne voulait pas. Pour l'instant, c'était tout ce qui lui restait pour s'accrocher. Pour ne pas se tirer une balle en pleine tête.

IL avait compris, LUI. IL avait compris l'essence de l'émission. IL avait peut-être fait des conneries, mais IL avait compris. Mais il fallait LE tuer quand même. Pas le choix. Pas vrai ? Hein ? Il n'avait pas tort ?

Ses pensées se fracassaient entre elles telles les débris d'une maison arrachée par un ouragan. Il n'avait plus rien, plus d'abri, plus de complice, plus de repères... plus de passion. Rien sur lequel s'accrocher, rien qui lui donnait une réelle raison de continuer de se battre.

Avant, il y avait le commissaire. Ce commissaire et ses principes étriqués. Devoir faire face à ces idées avait forcé le tueur à trouver ce qui comptait vraiment pour lui. Oui. Le Cinéma.

"Que le cinéma te guide !"

Que le cinéma te guide... Pourquoi... pourquoi ces mots sonnent comme un avertissement à présent ? Max... Max avait apprécié de voir quelqu'un qui se passionnait pour quelque chose. Lui n'avait peut-être pas de passion. Voilà pourquoi. Voilà pourquoi il s'était mis une balle dans la tête.

Non. Non non non non non. Il ne voulait pas finir comme Max. Il fallait qu'il retrouve. Retrouver la source de tout ça. La source de tout.

Ses parents.

Là-bas, tout droit.

Un frisson le parcourut jusqu'à sa nuque pourtant enfouie sous la capuche, et il se mordit la lèvre, ce qui réveilla encore plus la douleur sur sa joue. Tant mieux. Il fallait qu'il se souvienne de LUI. De LUI et de SES mots.

"Un monstre."

Un monstre qui devait retourner en enfer.

Soudain, une voiture dépassa le tueur prit dans ses pensées. Bizarre. D'habitude, il n'y avait jamais de monde sur cette route. Cette voiture roulait vite, elle était à plus de dix mètres de notre chauffard lorsque d'un coup elle fit un dérapage à 90°, barrant la route de campagne. Le tueur freina et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la portière passager. Un flow d'adrénaline remonta à son cerveau, lui faisant dresser sa chevelure bien fournie, et il ouvrit la porte en hurlant.

"NON MAIS CA VA PAS OH ! VOUS AURIEZ PU NOUS TUER TOUS LES DEUX AVEC..."

Il se tut, réalisant que le conducteur était sorti lui aussi. Que ce conducteur était en vérité une jeune fille, à peine plus âgée que lui, avec une chemise à carreaux et un jean. Et un bonnet de panda.

"Toi."

* * *

Il savait qui elle était. De tous ses fans, elle était la plus tordue. La plus fidèle aussi. Elle se filmait alors qu'elle regardait son émission, et même si parfois il lui arrivait d'oublier qu'il était devant une caméra, elle était là pour lui prouver qu'il avait un public. Un public qui l'écoutait. Un peu comme Max.

Oui, elle était comme Max ! Peut-être que elle aussi pourrait comprendre ! Sa passion était bien l'émission, elle pourrait l'aider ! Elle pourrait...

Non. A en juger par le regard que lançaient ses yeux gris-vert à travers ses lunettes, elle n'était visiblement pas là pour l'aider.

"QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ? lança le tueur, mi-énervé mi...triste."

La question était stupide. Tout simplement stupide. Un pistolet se balançait au-dessus de son pied, tenu par sa main droite. C'était bizarre, ce pistolet dans sa main. Avec sa petite taille, sa chemise de bûcheron, ses courts cheveux bruns dépassant d'un chapeau sorti tout droit d'un Paris Manga, on aurait dit une petite fille.

Une petite fille qui aurait tout juste découvert que le Père Noël n'existait pas.

Il sut alors pourquoi elle était là.

"Comment tu as fait pour me retrouver ? demanda-t-il plus calmement.

_C'est pas important, non ? Un peu comme ton prénom d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout au final...

_T'as raison. Le plus important c'est ce que l'on est, pas vrai ?

_Ouais. Mais je savais pas que t'étais un menteur."

Le connard qui aura buté toute sa famille.

"J'ai failli ne pas m'arrêter tu sais, dit-elle. J'ai failli continuer tout droit. Voir si c'était vrai. Et puis je t'ai vu... J'ai vu que tu portais ce sweat."

D'un geste désinvolte avec son pistolet, elle montra le sweat. SON sweat. Alors qu'elle disait ce mot avec un air de dégoût. Cela rendit le tueur presque furieux.

"C'était mon ami.

_Non, c'était un imposteur ! Et tu l'as laissé détruire ton émission !"

Elle pointa alors le pistolet sur sa tête.

"Je ne te laisserai pas la bousiller encore une fois."

Le tueur s'avança vers le pistolet et colla son front contre le canon, le froid le soulageant presque. Il avait l'impression que le métal calmait ses pensées brûlantes dans sa tête. Peut-être que ce serait plus efficace si elle pressait la détente.

"Et bien vas-y. Tire."

Les yeux gris-vert s'embuèrent de larmes, et la petite main se mit à trembler. Elle respira un bon coup et dit :

"Je fais ça pour Unknown Movies.

_Haha, laisse-moi rire, dit le tueur qui se mit à sourire, vraiment, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Unknown Movies, c'est moi. Si tu me tues, ce sera fini.

_ A moins que quelqu'un prenne ta place..."

Le sourire s'effaça rapidement. Mais le canon était toujours sur son front.

"Alors là pas question. PAS QUESTION TU M'ENTENDS ?! UNKNOWN MOVIES, C'EST MON EMISSION ! A MOI, ET A PERSONNE D'AUTRE ! LA DERNIERE PERSONNE QUI A ESSAYE DE ME PIQUER MON EMISSION...

_Oui ?"

Sous la colère, il frappa la jeune fille en plein visage, lui brisant le nez et l'écrasant au sol. Il récupéra alors son pistolet, découvrit qu'elle n'avait pas désactivé la sécurité, et le braqua vers elle tout en la maintenant au sol avec son pied contre son ventre. Et ce n'est qu'après avoir enlevé la sécurité, à deux doigts de lui tirer dessus, qu'il aperçut qu'elle souriait.

"Alors, tu en as fait quoi ? dit-elle le sang coulant le long de sa joue.

_JE L'AI BUTE !"

Un coup de feu retentit dans l'horizon.

* * *

Le tueur allait tout droit, toujours tout droit. Une chemise ensanglantée sur ses épaules, la capuche d'un sweat bleu sur la tête, un bonnet de panda troué dans sa poche. Le tueur allait tout droit, toujours tout droit, laissant loin derrière lui le cadavre d'une jeune fille souriante sur le bord de la route.


End file.
